Generally, various items of equipment which are intended for installation around nuclear reactors, breeder reactors, ionizing radioactive ray generators, etc. are usually destined to be exposed to appreciably large doses of radioactive rays. The various resin compositions and adhesive agents to be used in insulating sheaths on electric cables, packings, sealing materials, frames, hose, etc. which are designed for use in the aforementioned equipment are, therefore, required to have high resistance to radioactive rays. As is universally known, however, various resins such as polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, ethylene-propylene copolymer and epoxy resins which have heretofore been used in the various resin compositions and the adhesive agents generally offer quite low degrees of resistance to radioactive rays. The resin compositions and the adhesive agents which are made of such resins, therefore, suffer from a disadvantage that they are degraded after relatively short periods of service.
Under the circumstances described above, need has been felt for the provision of a radioactive ray-resistant stabilizer of a type capable of being incorporated in resins to provide resin compositions and adhesive agents having high resistance of radioactive rays.